


Ghost

by Tamari



Category: Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce, Emelan - Tamora Pierce, PIERCE Tamora - Works
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamari/pseuds/Tamari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth hurts. Briar and Tris, and some books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GL Olympics, with prompt "'What have you known of loss, that makes you different from other men?' – Gilgamesh".

They're sprawled out on the floor, legs casually entwined, books piled around them. Briar is yawning and Tris is becoming exasperated.

"Well, I don't know, Coppercurls," Briar says, resting on his elbow. "There isn't much time for readin' in a war, is there?"

Tris rolls her eyes at the history book and closes it, sliding it away from her outstretched arm. "No, there isn't, but you haven't been in a war for years now." Her tone is ever-so-slightly biting. It would be sharper, but she's been working on keeping her temper.

"It feels like yesterday," Briar says. He traces the grain of the wood floor and doesn't look in her gray eyes.

_What have you known of loss, that makes you different from other men? That makes you different from me, from us?_ she asks silently.

He sighs aloud. _Nothing._

She twists around and rubs his shoulder. "It's hard, I know."

She isn't talking about reading, for once.


End file.
